Phoenix Ranma X 2
by omnitroid
Summary: Ranma took some of Saffron's ki during their fight. Five weeks later, Akane mallets her and she gets hit by lightning. The rest you'll have to read to find out. Be sure to comment.
1. Ranma plus lightning equals two Ranmas?

Rain.

The bane of one Ranma Saotome's existence.

Or so he'd tell you. More accurately she'd tell you, since he was a girl at the moment because of said rain. Ranma was not even paying attention, though, because she was thinking back to when she'd beat Saffron. The reason is not as you might think. She was not moping because she'd had to kill him. No, she'd been there, done that already. She was doing some serious thinking about *how* she'd beat Saffron. For how could one fight a god and win, much less *survive*. It shouldn't have been possible. But she did. The problem was, near the end of the battle, Ranma had been completely dry of ki, looking inside himself for more strength. Saffron had a lot to spare so Ranma gave up looking inside himself, instead trying to draw out some of Saffron's ki. He didn't expect it to work as much as it did. Hell, he didn't expect it to work at all! But there he was, with a very large portion of Saffron's ki. That's when he knew he could win. But Saffron had put up a wall of fire around himself that was so hot, Ranma couldn't get through. Ranma had all but given up hope when Akane, in doll form, jumped through the fire, giving him a shot at defeating Saffron. So he poured as much of the power he got from Saffron as he could into one last attack: a super concentrated version of the hiryuu shoten ha. It blasted through the opening and hit Saffron right in the chest, the powerful tornado tearing him to shreds.

As the fire died down, Ranma saw Akane falling through the air from where he was standing. Her eyes were closed. With a burst of strength, Ranma shot up, grabbed her in his arms, and shot another concentrated hiryuu shoyen ha at the cold water tap, the top flipping around in the air to land sticking straight up, spraying both Akane and him. As Ranma dropped down to the ground, a now fully rehydrated Akane in her arms, she waited for Akane to open her eyes.

And you know the rest(or you *should*, if you read the manga[that's another thing: this fanfic is based on manga only, I don't watch the anime]): Akane wakes up, they go back to Japan, and the wedding attempt happened. The problem was, the power Ranma got from Saffron hadn't gone completely away yet, and had only grown stronger since then. Which is why Ranma was brooding about it now, five weeks after the failed wedding attempt, in the rain. Why couldn't she access the power anymore? Did it have to be in life or death situations? Or was the power going to take over her body and make her a phoenix? Or just make her another Saffron? 'No!' she thought, shaking her head. 'I'll never let that happen!' That didn't keep her from wondering about it, though. There seemed to be no end to her questions. Maybe she'd just ask the Old G- I mean Cologne. Yes, she'd do that the first chance she got. But first, she was going to stop by her home(she finally started considering it her home right after he beat Saffron) and get something to eat. She was starving!

Almost as an afterthought, she finally noticed she was female, in the rain, and had lots of guys under umbrellas staring at her chest. She just shrugged it off and kept walking, used to it. 'I really hope Akane didn't cook today,' Ranma thought, suddenly. Despite that threat, Ranma continued walking. Mostly because the chance of Kasumi cooking heavily outweighed the chance of Akane cooking, and she wouldn't miss Kasumi's cooking for the world.

As she walked through the door, Ranma yelled out the usual "I'm home!" and made her way to the dining room. "What's for dinner?" She called to Kasumi, who she assumed was in the kitchen, unaware of the future horror that would befall her for making her next statement. "I'm starving!"

"I'm glad to hear that Ranma," said a voice that should never belong in any kitchen. "A-Akane...," Ranma said, a look of horror crossing her face. Akane, of course pretended not to see it, trying very hard to hold her temper. And the food in place, if you can call food that can move, talk, and think for itself "food".

"Be sure to eat a lot Ranma!" Akane said with a smile. "I made this just for you!" Ranma tried to decline politely, but years of bad habits aren't lost in five weeks, so Ranma said something she really shouldn't have.

"There's no way I'm eating that slop!" Akane growled, trying to hold in her temper. "That was rather rude," the food told Ranma. Akane just ignored it, while Ranma just stared at it.

"It can talk. Akane, it's not supposed to talk. Or be able to move." Akane, thinking that an insult, just growled some more.

"Rude or not, she *is* right," the food supplied, sensing Akane's anger. That just made Akane angrier for some reason. At Ranma.

Thinking Ranma turned her own cooking against her, she malleted Ranma with her usual cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!". As the others-Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Kasumi-came out from around a corner to see Ranma fly off, the food commented. "Was that really necessary?" Just as Nabiki was about to comment on the talking food, they all heard a very large *BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* coming from the direction Ranma flew off in.

- As Ranma was flying through the sky, she thought 'At least I don't have to eat the food now. But seriously, how did she get it to *talk*? If Ranma had been paying attention, she would have noticed-being almost as fast as it-a lightning strike coming right at her. And her reaction to this-if she had noticed-would have been, "Oh shit." Then the lightning struck her. If she could scream, she would have. But besides hurting, the lightning also did something very different, altering the power of Jusenkyo and Saffron's leftover powers, therefore doing something that would change Ranma's life forever.

- As the others back in the house looked out to where Ranma was struck, they could only see two streaks of black smoke leading down from the sky to a relatively close location, close together. They all gaped for a bit until the food said something that set them running(*all* of them).

"Dear God! She must have been split in half!"

As they arrived at the crash site, they noticed that a lot of people were crowding around two giant craters. They pushed past them all, looking from one crater to the next, trying to hide their shock.

In the left crater was the top half of Ranma, and in the right was the bottom half. They all reacted differently, Akane falling to her knees sobbing, Kasumi kneeling down to embrace her, sobs wracking her body as well, Nabiki-yes, *Nabiki*-showing tears in her eyes as well, Soun doing his best impression of a fountain, and Genma standing in complete and utter shock.

Then they heard the moaning.

They all looked back at the right crater to see Ranma's bottom half moving, shifting rubble that had previously buried his top half off of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Then they looked in the other to see a very female Ranma crawl out of her own rubble, covering her bottom half. Her shirt was big enough to protect her modesty. The food was right. Ranma had split in half! Just... not the way they had expected. Then they noticed the wings: female Ranma's water wings, and male Ranma's lightning wings.

A/N: This idea came to me, was revised several times in my head, and finally written down. So give me some feedback, is it good so far? Bad? Let me know in the comments. If you've got something bad to say, don't say it.


	2. A theory of events

A/N: This will only be an author's note for now, but I will update it into a chapter tomorrow. I just had to reply to the two(first two, people could have commented as I'm writing this) people who reviewed. Okay, so I HAVE read the manga but it's been a while. I've read only fanfiction of it since then so I might have butchered the entire thing in the first chapter. It is undeniable though, that in the manga, Akane DOES hit him a little bit too far for her to be JUST using her hands feet(maybe) and shinai. I have to admit, though, that your feedback HAS helped to make this a better experience for manga lovers because I will now reread the series to get it right. And Akane didn't materialize the mallet. I just don't know where she got it from. Also, I believe that the mallet makes more sense, because Akane MAY break bricks but how does that make her able to punch Ranma that far in the manga with her fists? Though I WILL try to fix it to your liking, it makes more sense to me. Also, the non-fire wings will be revealed in the update to this chapter. I just don't know HOW I'm going to do it. Also, this is going to be a Ranma, Ranma-chan pairing, so if you want it as much cannon as possible, don't read cause you'll be disappointed. Sorry about this rant, but I had to respond and honestly, I forget things faster than you can say them, so forgive me if I make a mistake here and there, like repeating a scene, not involving a key character, e.t.c. and just tell me. So, yeah. I WILL update tomorrow or I swear on my life I will do fifty pushups. Nonstop. And I take my swears VERY seriously. I never go against them. You probably don't trust me on that, and I may be ranting, but even ... I forgot what I was going to say. No joke. So anyway, yeah. Thanks for putting up with my rant, I'm done now, I will update tomorrow(or do pushups), and... dang, I forgot! Anyway, bye! If you read all this, you are awesome!

New A/N: so I wasn't very specific about *when* I had to do the pushups so I did them just now and my arms ache like hell. So yeah. Thank you Janissa, Ranmaleopard, Melodia Chaconne, Hiryo, Rinko22, ryu238, and Richard Ryley for your comments concerning the various mistakes in my fic(or things that you liked about it). I will try my very best to fix mistakes. I'm also sorry for the late post, but my kindle ran out of battery and I didn't have my charger with me at the time. I *was* planning on posting a couple days ago(got my charger back), but I forgot. One more thing, even though I'm writing this fanfic, I have no idea how far it'll go or anything or what the hell is going to happen at certain intervals; I make stuff up as I go. But I *will* accept comments on what *you* want to happen and(if I like it enough) I will include it in future chapters. So enough of that and (drum roll) ... on with the fic!

"Well, I must say I honestly don't know how this could have happened," Cologne, Matriarch of the Amazon tribe of Joketsuzoku, said to the group assembled in her restaurant, consisting of Soun Tendo and his daughters Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, a very annoyed panda that was Genma Saotome in his cursed form, though he wasn't *nearly* annoyed enough to displace his worry over his "children", and one Nodoka Saotome, who, if possible, seemed to be the most worried out of them all. Nodoka got called over.

After the two Ranmas had crawled out of their respective holes, they had each passed out. Which wasn't all too unrealistic, considering they'd just been *hit* with *lightning*. It was then that Nabiki suggested they go see Cologne to figure out what was wrong, since she had years (around 300 in fact) of experience with Jusenkyo, and its related... accidents. Which is how they'd ended up here, in the restaurant, both Ranmas asleep upstairs with Shampoo and Mousse sent away on business(they'd just cause a scene).

Now, before we go on, you must be wondering: Nabiki being nice? Or as nice as she could be, being the money grubbing self she is? And Genma actually respecting and worrying over his son/daughter? Well, first, Nabiki had always liked Ranma. Well, "liked" isn't exactly the word, but it did grow into that. No, she'd respected Ranma somewhat. She knew how crazy his life was, yet he'd always bounce right back up, no matter what happened. Not that she'd actually *shown* it. And Genma, well, let's just say he finally realised how mean he'd been to his son/daughter when he thought he'd died. Now you might be wondering, "why didn't he think like that on Phoenix Mountain?" Well, there's an answer or that too, and if you're wondering, it had to do with Genma's stubbornness and stupidity. Back to the story.

Cologne, after assessing both Ranmas, had come down to break the news to the rest: she didn't know. But she *did* have a theory.

"Although I might not know how this happened, I do have a theory." She held up one of her small, shriveled up hands to forestall the wave of questions. "But before I tell you that, I need to tell you the *true* nature of Jusenkyo." This time, she did not forestall the rush of questions.

"'True nature'? You mean, there's a different story behind Jusenkyo?"

"What does this have to do with what happened to Ranma?"

"Will Ranma be alright?"

When the questions died down, Cologne spoke once more.

"Yes, I have been hiding the true effects of the Jusenkyo "curse", it has everything to do with what happened to Ranma-if my theory is correct-and yes, both Ranmas are perfectly fine, if a little singed." Several sighs of relief were heard. "The true nature of Jusenkyo does not, in fact, revolve around "transformation". At least, not in the sense you all expect. Ranma's body does not "change" into his female body. It's really that his mind and soul are transferred. You see, Jusenkyo does not transform the body, but forms a new one and transfers the mind and body of the one who fell into the pools into it. When splashed with hot water, the same thing occurs, but the victim is transferred back into the original body."

"Then why is there never two bodies of Ranma at one time?" Akane interrupted.

"Hush, child, I'm getting to that. Honestly, young people these days, so impatient. Back to what I was saying, Jusenkyo creates a second body, but it also creates a inter-dimensional pocket. A "stuffspace" if you will, much like Mousse's hidden weapons technique. The pocket is invisible to the naked eye, and can store any number of objects into it." Several "oh"'s were heard. "This one, unlike the hidden weapons technique, only activates with different temperatured water, switching the bodies in between the pocket and this reality, where as the original technique can be used at any time, simply by reaching in, picturing what you want to grab, and plucking it out. Which brings me to my theory. My theory, is that the lightning that hit Ranma somehow interfered with the Jusenkyo water magic and the pocket, destroying the pocket, splitting Ranma's mind and soul in half, and reacting with Saffron's ki in his body, thus making two Phoenix Ranmas." From the surprise on their faces, Cologne could tell that they did not know about that bit of information. "You mean to tell me that you didn't know?" Several head shakes. "Hmmm... I guess that's to be expected. Ranma is not one to share his problems with others."

"So how did he get some of Saffron's ki anyway?" Nabiki asked.

"I'd assume that either Ranma forcibly took it from him, or absorbed It unconsciously."

"But that doesn't explain the wings," Akane put in. "Didn't Saffron have power over fire? So how do they have water and lightning wings?"

"Well, I assume that the female Ranma must have gotten the water part of the Jusenkyo curse mixed up with the phoenix power, and the male Ranma got the lightning from the lightning itself." Several more "oh"'s.

"But will my son... children... be all right?" asked Nodoka, trying to get used to the fact that she now has two kids, one male, and one female.

"Oh, they'll be fine," Cologne waved off. "Ranma has survived worse than this."

"When will he... they... wake up?" Genma asked with a sign, also trying to get used to the fact that his only son is now both his son and daughter.

"I honestly don't-...," she was interrupted by the two Ranmas In question coming down the stairs. Several sighs of relief went up, at least until the two Ranmas spoke up.

"Um, who are we?" They asked, simultaneously.

A/N: So how was that? Did I miss anything? Anything I didn't explain? Forgot to mention, but I'm trying to make this as cannon as possible while also adding some things in to make it as if this could *actualy* have happened in the manga. And I meant what I said about the comments, they helped tremendously, even if you didn't criticise me, you motivated me. Also, for chapter 1, either imagine what you would have done in the first chapter that fits in with the first, or give me ideas of how to revise (while still including the talking food. I liked that part, even if I didn't intend for it to happen. Yeah, you heard me right. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just *did*)

As a final note, please help me get ideas about how to extend my chapters. I'm really bad about making short chapters. Also, be sure to comment with ideas of what you want to happen in the story(while remaining fairly cannon) and I *might* include it in my next chapter. It may also be combined with another idea(either of mine, or someone else's). So thanks for enduring my rant, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Well, technically I won't see you, nor you me, but,... you get the point.


End file.
